


The Internet Is Not Just For Porn

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Castiel is spending all his time in his room, with Sam's laptop, and Dean wants to know what he's doing in there.





	The Internet Is Not Just For Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RidinCastielInTheImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this slice of fluffy fluff.

“Hey Sammy, have you noticed anything off with Cas lately?” Dean plopped himself down dramatically onto the chair next to his brother.

 

“Off? Like how?” Sam looked back at Dean with an expression that said I don't know what you're talking about. 

 

_ Obviously it's just me, then _ . “He's spending all his time hiding away in his room, and I don't know what he's doing in there. It's annoying as hell.”

 

“Why, Dean? It’s his room. He’s entitled to his privacy.” Sam tried to keep the amusement off his face; it was obvious why Dean was really irritated by Cas’s secrecy.

 

“Yeah, I know. But… “ The older Winchester trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck in an unconscious gesture.

 

“Well, he asked to borrow my laptop a couple of days ago, and he did say he wanted to learn more about human behaviour.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened in horror. “Using your laptop? You don’t think he’s… using it to watch porn, do you?”

 

Sam chuckled at the look on his brother’s face, and recalled the awkwardness of Cas watching the pizza man and the babysitter while they were all in the same room. “Well, at least he’s doing it in private this time.” From the expression on Dean’s face, he remembered that too.

 

The older Winchester jumped up from the chair and frowned. “But if he wanted- Er, I mean… he should be able to ask-” 

 

_ Wait. Was Dean about to say Cas could have asked him for advice on sex _ ? “What was that Dean? He should be able to ask what?”

 

“Nothing Sammy. Nothing” Dean practically ran out of the room, leaving Sam wondering - not for the first time - when his brother was going to get his head out of his ass and admit his feelings for Cas.

 

* * *

After three more days of this Dean was on the verge of storming into the angel’s room and demanding to know what he was up to. Of course, he was allowed to do what he wanted, but if he wanted advice -  _ on anything  _ \- why wasn’t he asking Dean? His buddy. His best friend. 

 

He dragged himself out of bed and, after a visit to the bathroom, hauled ass to the kitchen in search of coffee. There was a smell wafting down the hallway as he approached the kitchen; something delicious.  _ Did Sam go shopping? At this time of the morning?  _ He stopped at the top of the small flight of steps that led into the room, and surveyed the scene - it was a disaster. There was a fine white powder -  _ flour?  _ \- over everything, including the angel who was standing in the middle of the room. Cupboard doors were open, pots and pans and seemingly every utensil they owned were scattered everywhere. 

 

“Cas, what the hell happened in here? Did you have a fight with something?”

 

“Hello Dean.” The angel had a look on his face that the hunter had not seen before. It looked like pride. “I have made you a pie.” As he spoke he went over to the oven, opened it, and retrieved the pie in question. It looked absolutely perfect.

 

“Oh Cas, that… that’s-” Dean seemed to have lost the power of speech. People -  _ angels  _  - didn’t make him things or give him presents.

 

Cas was apparently unaware of the effect this gesture was having on Dean, and he smiled brightly. “Would you like me to cut you a slice, Dean?” 

 

_ Pull yourself together man.  _ Dean blinked a couple of times and remembered how to speak again. “When did you learn how to cook?”

 

There was that look of pride again. “I have been doing research on the internet, and watching youtube videos. They are very educational.”

 

_ Oh.  _ “Oh, that’s what you were doing with Sam’s laptop. I thought-” Dean was not about to finish that sentence, and he blushed furiously.

 

“Yes. I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Well, if that wasn’t the sweetest thing ever. “I’d love some of that pie Cas. But I have to do something first.”

 

Dean moved towards Cas until he was standing directly in front of him, then brushed his lips gently over the angel’s. When he pulled back they smiled shyly at each other, before the hunter went in for another, longer kiss.

  
After all, Cas was wearing an apron that said Kiss The Cook, and Dean wasn’t about to ignore an invitation like that, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend RidinCastielInTheImpala.


End file.
